DACCOTA-Tracking and Evaluation Core Summary: Efforts related to tracking, assessment, and evaluation of the various activities and programs of the DACCOTA will be conducted through the Tracking and Evaluation Core. This center will be an independent entity but will coordinate the Quality and Process Improvement Program by working closely with the Administrative Core. This independent evaluation represents a unique way in which the DACCOTA will leverage the expertise and resources of participating universities and institutions. The objective of this core is to examine and document the impact of the DACCOTA on the following: 1) promoting translational research across all phases of the research process, 2) creating a sustainable, efficient, cost-effective, and highly responsive environment for translational research, and 3) engaging diverse investigator communities to leverage these resources and emerge as a leader in cutting-edge translational research. This core?s analysis will inform the PI and administrative committees (including all core directors, the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), and the External Advisory Committee (EAC)) on priorities for process improvement and initiatives to be implemented. Clear metrics of the success of the DACCOTA will be used to gauge performance across our partner institutions, programs, individuals, and communities. Success will be measured based on 1) promotion of interdisciplinary team science focused on clinical cancer research; 2) implementation of processes that enhance efficiency, outreach, quality, and safety in the full spectrum of translational research; 3) effective and efficient program management and implementation of changes as needed; and 4) development of effective clinical researchers who will thrive throughout their training, research initiatives, and career paths. Progress toward achieving these goals will be carefully monitored through a customized evaluation plan designed and administered by this core.